


The Mother of Hope

by Ashleth224



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleth224/pseuds/Ashleth224
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots surrounding Gabrielle's thoughts, feelings, and experiences with and related to her daughter.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Gabrielle (Xena), Gabrielle/Hope, Gabrielle/Xena
Kudos: 10





	1. Pernicious

Under construction for the time being.


	2. Herald

Under construction for the time being.


	3. Disparity

Under construction for the time being.


	4. Flood

Under construction for the time being.


	5. Restoration

Under construction for the time being.


	6. Iridescence

Under construction for the time being.


	7. Still, False Hope

Under construction for the time being.


	8. Spark

Under construction for the time being.


	9. Hope-less

__

Under construction for the time being.


	10. Somewhere

Under construction for the time being.


	11. Hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie, SUPER violence and other horrors warning, just in case. :")

Under construction for the time being.


	12. Aperture

Under construction for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! May we all escape our entrapment and out into the world beyond our windows too this year! :"D


	13. Never Stop

Under construction for the time being.


	14. Falling, Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight horror and other triggering themes ahead. Be ye warned. :')

Under construction for the time being.


	15. Blurring the Lines

Under construction for the time being.


	16. Great, Promise; Spirit

Under construction for the time being.


	17. Always

Under construction for the time being.


End file.
